


All New, All Different, and the Accidents that Sometimes Happen on the Way Home

by Alsike



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fisting, Headcanon, Hydra child abuse, I'm Sorry, Pregnancy, Universe Alteration, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the father of Spider-Woman's baby?<br/>What happened at the end of Secret Wars?<br/>Here, finally, are the answers you've been waiting for.</p><p>(i.e. My only acceptable headcanon for Jess being pregnant. It does not involve man parts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All New, All Different, and the Accidents that Sometimes Happen on the Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Yup, here's an A/B/O, totally plausible (hahahaha), canon-compliant (nottt) version of how Jess wound up pregnant, and kind of okay with it. 
> 
> The A/B/O world works the same as in my hugely embarrassing VicTORIous fic (only available on fanfiction . net), no g!p etc, except bonds are formed by the traditional biting method, rather than the pheromone method. It is also influenced by the awesome Darcy/Bucky fic by suzukiblu.
> 
> I don't even know why I'm posting this, except that it is the most absurd thing ever, and I hope someone laughs at it. (I still believe it's canon in my soul.)

Who is the father of Spider-Woman's baby?

What happened at the end of Secret Wars?

Here, finally, are the answers you've been waiting for.

 

As Battleworld broke down and reformed a multiverse, our heroes of Earth 616, underwent some changes.

~~

"Lady Katherine," the knight in a blue and red cape, the emblem of a star on a barred background on her shield, knelt, and kissed the palm of the woman standing proud upon the bloody battlefield, a bow held firmly in her other hand. "It is an honor to serve you."

~~

Emma Frost, in a white jumpsuit, carrying a blaster, paced down the glossy hallways of her transport ship, and pressed a button to open the doors of the brig. A dark-eyed woman in jedi robes knelt there, hands bound behind her back, a strange, large furry insect curling over her shoulders. She cast Emma a bland, hard look.

"Not so cavalier now, Jedi," Emma said softly. "You may have stepped where you pleased with Karrde. But the Frost cartel does not take Force thieves and stowaways so lightly."

~~

And, then a more familiar universe. New York. Avenger's tower rising up from it. But things were not quite as usual, not yet.

#

Carol smelled it before she saw it. As she was flying in to land on the top of the Avenger’s building, she breathed in the odd rich scent. It was familiar, and yet so strong and dark that it went right inside her and twisted.

Steve was on the roof when she landed, and she glanced at him, noting that it wasn’t him that the scent was coming from and looked past. “What is that?” she asked.

Steve made a face. “Drew is in heat.”

Carol went stiff. “What? For how long?”

“Two days maybe? She’s been having a rough go of it.”

“She doesn’t have a heat buddy?”

“Apparently she hasn’t gone into heat since she escaped from Hydra that last time. She thought she wouldn't anymore. And this one, well, it’s interacting weirdly with her pheromones. It’s not attracting alphas, or it is, but it makes us kind of sick.”

Carol blinked. “It’s… not bad for me.”

Steve considered her for a moment. “Huh, I guess you’re the first female alpha who’s been around. Usually she attracts men and repels woman, and now maybe she’s repelling men and attracting women.” He made a face. “Alphas. The female betas who have been around all seem a little repelled too.”

Jess was in heat. Jess was in heat and didn’t have anyone. That… wasn’t good for her self-esteem, which was already low enough to begin with.

“I’m going to go see her.”

Steve reached out and touched her arm. “Are you sure about that? It’s not that bad up here. But down below . . . Do you really want to try to be her heat buddy? She’s got suppressants.”

Carol glared and pushed Steve aside, feeling a growl in the back of her throat. “You’re just going to leave her alone with drugs? It's Jess. Drugs don't work for her. And she’s in _heat_. She needs someone to look after her.”

Steve stepped away and sighed. “If you think you can handle it.”

The scent got stronger, but not worse as she headed down towards Jess’s apartment. She reached the door and shut her eyes, breathing it in. She felt her hindbrain light up, the want, the protectiveness. Jess always made her feel protective.

She knocked gently.

There was a mumble of something that might have been an ‘enter’ and Carol’s heart sank as she turned the handle and stepped inside. It wasn’t even locked. Omegas usually had to beat alphas off with a stick, but in a tower full of alphas, Jess could leave the door unlocked and remain unmolested.

“Hey Jess.”

Jess was curled up under a blanket on the sofa. She didn’t look over. “You here to give me more food and apologize for not wanting to fuck me?”

“Um, no?” Carol silently padded over to the couch. She loved the way Jess smelled. It was different than simple heat, but it was in no way less tempting. And it was Jess. If anyone needed care and protection, it was Jess.

Jess finally turned her gaze towards her, her lovely green eyes so hurt. She flushed slightly, seeing Carol’s face, and clutched the blanket a little more tightly to her. Carol recognized the blanket as one of hers.

“Who’s looking after you, darling?”

Jess looked away, stubborn. “I can look after myself.”

“You don’t have to, though. Not ever.”

Jess tensed. “You don’t… you don’t hate the way I smell?”

Carol cupped her cheek. “Jess, baby. You smell like coffee and licorice and dark, dark chocolate. I just want to eat you up.”

Jess’s pupil’s dilated, and she licked her lips. “Oh,” she said.

“And if you want me, I wanna take care of you. Is that okay?”

“Oh,” Jess said again. And then she nodded. “Yeah. I want you.”

Carol grinned widely and scooped her up in a bridal carry, spinning her around and kissing the side of her head.

“Carol!”

“You’re my favorite.”

—

The first time Jess had gone into heat, she’d just come out of the vat. She hadn't known what it was, what it meant, she'd been _eleven_. Mentally. She'd clung to the only friend she'd thought she had, and when he bit her, she'd thought it meant something. Hydra had used that bond to manipulate her. When she broke it, she'd sworn never to let herself form a bond again.

If that meant suffering alone or no-strings, meaningless heat sex, fine. And now it looked like no one actually wanted to fuck her during her heats. It would be easy.

But then Carol appeared, like she was dreaming, picked her up and covered her in sweet, heady alpha scent, carried her to the bathroom, and settled her into warm water with scrubs and soaps. Carol’s fingers washing her hair, their scents merging in the close humid room.

This was how it was supposed to be, how it had never been.

This was how it was supposed to be with a _mate_ , not just a heat buddy.

This was Carol. She was already fucked.

—

“You bit her,” Steve said, sounding concerned.

Carol, making eggs and trying not to go and play with Jess’s hair, nodded absently. “Heat of the moment.”

“It’s been a week. It hasn’t faded.”

Carol went still, looking over, eyes wide. Jess, at the table, looked sleepy and happy in a way she hardly ever did. She looked a little glowy too. The mark was visible as the low neck of her nightshirt slipped off her shoulder. It made her belly heat up with protectiveness.

“Did you talk about it? About bonding?”

Carol shrugged slightly. “No. But, she asked me to bite and I bit.”

“And you’re okay with that? She’s your friend, I know, but—”

“I’m okay with it, Steve.” Carol let a half smile show on her face. “Honestly, if it’s doing any part of what’s making her look happy like that, I am so okay with it.

Steve smiled and patted her arm. “I know you love her. Just make sure you aren’t getting in over your head. Especially if she’s whelping.”

Carol went stiff. “What?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Do you not know if she’s having pups?”

“I…” Carol’s stomach turned over. She looked like it. She smelled… it was always hard to figure out how Jess smelled, because she could fake heat when she wasn’t in heat, and when she was she was a mess of scent. Usually pregnancy was very distinctive, but in Jess’s case, it could go either way. “It's not usually a risk for women, unless it gets . . . messy.”

Except, of course, it had gotten messy, not just that time when Jess was nipping at her neck and grinding against her, and Carol had just ridden down on her thigh, and then got her hands involved. And it had been all about hands, because Jess hated toys, growling with distaste at the box of experimental devices that Tony had sent up. And everything was so wet and slick already that she'd kind of fisted her on accident, gone to four fingers and used a bit too much super strength, and boom, she was through, and Jess was gasping and clutching at her hair, and Carol slowly, carefully curled her hand into a fist and let it heat up until Jess came hard, clenching down on her wrist and crying out.

They’d ended up locked together in a really awkward clinch, and but she stayed warm and solid inside her until Jess finally felt safe enough to let her slide out. And then they'd done it again, and again. Most omegas liked maybe one knot a day, if that, and just wanted to be fucked or licked or fingered to orgasm the rest of the time. But Jess didn't care about coming. She just wanted to be full, and held, whimpering for cuddles tight enough to break normal humans.

And it was good, and they were friends, and being her heat buddy didn't _change_ that. Unless she'd accepted the bond. And if Jess was having pups…

\--

The universe shifted, coming to settle on its new axis, one where humanity went by different rules. And if that meant Bucky was no longer nesting for a red-headed litter, and Kitty's Omega Pride bumper sticker shifted into one for Greenpeace, the mutant rights ones and the 'my girlfriend's other car is teleportation' one stayed the same.

So did some other things.

And Jess, somehow pregnant, and not incredibly pleased about this, was a little annoyed that she couldn't even remember _how_ she had gotten pregnant. She was even more annoyed because she thought she ought to be more upset about being pregnant than she was, and because she didn't have an origin for that weird mark that had shown up on her neck. It didn't look like it was going away any time soon.

###


End file.
